To Be Loved Is To Love With All My Heart
by Lady Rashka
Summary: ONE SHOT:"Eugene was used to the never ceasing gunfire,the harsh nip of the cold and even the sight of men dying,but he was not use to the strange desire pooling in the pit of his stomach"SLASH story based on the actors betrayal not the people themselves


The story is a Eugene "doc" Roe and an Edward "babe" Heffon story.

This is a slash…. you have been forewarned

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Band of Brother elements in the story.

TTT

Eugene was used to the never ceasing gunfire, the harsh nip of the cold and even the sight of men dying, but he was not use to the strange desire pooling in the pit of his stomach. He eyed the tired man resting on his shoulder wearily. Sharing body heat with fellow soldiers was a common thing but the feeling he got when his chapped cheek rested against his chest was something Eugene was sure wasn't common. Every look, every word from his perfect lips sent flutters through his body, and suddenly made him very nervous.

With a large gust of wind Edward stirred beside him and moved closer unconsciously wrapping his arms Eugene's warm body. Doc stiffened, the closeness of him and the wonderful feeling of his arms tight around his waist alarming to his senses. It wasn't that he didn't like it, far from it. It was the thought that he liked it and wished it would always be like this. What was this new, strange sensation going through him? He had been around Heffon for over two years and never had this feeling of longing.

It felt weird to want him like a man wanted a women. He had the urge to feel the pink cold lips against his and have his hands run down his cheek. But it would never happen; surely Heffon didn't have the same thoughts about him. Eugene had always been a bit curious about the whole thing, man on man business. A few men of the company had engaged in said activity. Eugene hadn't stuck around of course to find out more. He left them to their moaning and groaning. But it had sparked a bit of interest in the going about of it all.

Eugene found him self crawling closer to Heffon, the cold winter in Bastogne blowing down another rain of snow in fury. He was sure if he ever made it back to the states he would move to Florida or California so he would never had to see snow again. Doc was a Louisiana man. Only witnessed snow once or twice in his life and didn't care for it much then. It may have been better if they had actually been properly equipped for the goddamned weather. There hardly enough blankets to go around, forcing men to share. Sometimes there were even three to a blanket. As unprepared for the weather, they were unprepared for the random skirmishes the German's bestowed upon them. Ammunition was down to its last life. It got down to only one round per man for a while. The clouded sky's prevented drops to the area. It was a miracle easy company hadn't totally given up yet.

Medical supplies were coming to an end to. Only was little tube of morphine left. Bandages were severely low and there was no plasma at all. Eugene could only do so much for the injured men; he didn't want it to come down to being totally useless. A frustrated sigh brewed in the cold air and he let his fall back against the roughly dug foxhole. Again Heffon stirred in Eugene's embrace and this time he opened his eyes and looked up at the troubled medic.

Eugene had never looked more handsome. The frosty air had brought a light pink color to his cheeks and his lips stuck out rouge amongst his pale cold skin. Never more had he enjoyed hugging close to such a strong warm body. He didn't like it when Eugene was upset, though the look of worry etched across his face was very attractive. Edward knew he didn't like to be the one having to be called to very wounded man's side, but he did it well and everyone respected him for it.

The war had made everyone do something they didn't like, and see things they never wished to see. Heffon never wanted to see his friends shot down, bleeding in the freshly fallen snow. He never wanted to see the distressed look on Eugene's face each time another man died in his arms. But things don't always happen, as you like.

" What's wrong Eugene?" Heffon asked softly this breath puffing out into a cloud in front of him. The man in his arms jumped and removed the hand that was nervously running through his hair. Eugene froze as the light brown eyes looked up at him in concern. It was one of those moments again, were he couldn't find the right words to leave his mouth. He stuttered for a moment, mentally slapping him self for looking so stupid.

" Nothing" Eugene answered finally looking away from the questioning gaze of his foxhole mate. How he wished he could truly tell him what he was thinking, what he was feeling. But that would ruin everything. Heffon would surely be disgusted and get up and leave. Eugene felt a little surge of panic go through him for second just at the thought.

" I don't believe that for a moment" Heffon challenged his response. He pushed himself up out of his hunched over sleeping position. His back cracked in relief and he let out a little sigh of relief. Eugene felt the desire inside him stir up again. The soft sound Edward had released had sent his mind a blaze. He could only imagine how it would make him feel to have him let out a moan of pleasure instead.

Immediately Eugene pushed that notion from his eager thoughts. That would never happen, no use in getting his hopes up. He felt the beautiful chestnut eyes on him grazing over his figure. He stopped short before cautiously turning to face his friend once more.

Heffon had never wanted anyone so much as he wanted the shy handsome man next to him. What yearning he had to tangle his fingers in the raven mane on top of his head and to place kisses upon the long pale neck. He could tell Eugene wanted him to. The way he shied away from his touch in uncertainty only made Edward want him more. If possible he moved closer to the timid creature before him.

Slowly he reached up a cold hand to Eugene's beautifully flushed cheek. Eugene's breath hitched in his throat. He never imagined that the touch he had been dreaming of would feel this way. Though his hand was cold it felt like it was burning on his skin. The odd warmth spread over his skin and he closed his eyes savoring the tingling feeling it created. Edward moved his soft hand down over the trembling jaw bone to the crook of his neck smoothing his hand back and forward over the silky wonderful skin. His thumb extended to stroke the Adam's apple. It moved slowly up and down over the bumpy throat exploring the new territory of Eugene's body.

The medic gulped in suppressed desire and Edward smiled feeling the movement under his caressing fingers. His hands now as he longed to do, combed through his coal black hair, the wonderful thickness of it brushing against his fingers. Eyes clouded over in lust and his mind bent on discovering the feel of those lips Edward moved forward pressing his eager lips on the shocked unready ones. Almost immediately Eugene gave into the warm amazing sensation slightly parting his lips inviting Edward into his mouth. A quiet moan echoed through silent night air, the intoxicating movements of Heffon's tongue over his too much to keep in.

Eugene had wait for so long for this to happen and he could scarcely believe it was. It was as if Edwards's lightest touch commanded such feeling out of him. In a hesitant gesture the medic slide his hands inside of his partners jacket. He could feel the hard sculpted body under the thin t-shirt and the erect nipples like stone under his fingertips. In small quick circles he teased them. Eugene could feel Heffon's heart speed up at the act, the puffs of air coming out quicker. He continued pinching down softly on each nipple. Edward arched into the man over him letting a moan out quietly in his ear.

Eugene almost screamed out at the heavenly feel of Edward groin against his own pulsing organ. There was so many things he wanted to do to him, so many places he want to touch and to be touched. He was losing control of his thoughts as his hands roamed furiously over the new body in his possession. Each groan and moan from Edward made him feel like he was going to explode all over him right then in there. But he closed his eyes and repressed the burning desire to do more than just kiss him.

There was that sound that both hated so much erupting in the distance. The arising screams of men voices and the loud shooting sound of gunfire. A flare glowed over head shedding light down on the dark coves of the forest. Heffon looked up at Eugene torn his eyes looking into the fretful chocolate brown ones wishing he didn't have to pick up his gun and leave.

" Go" said the medic softly gathering up his own supplies or what he had left of it. In al his fantasies he had never thought of this. How foolish of him.

" I'll be back soon," Edward said not sure if he was trying to reassure the sad soldier in front of him or himself. He ran his hand slowly over the sullen cheek and placed a kiss down on the warm beautiful lips. Heffon picked up his gun and threw on his helmet and left, running across the crunchy snow towards the danger.

" Come back to me" Eugene whispered to the retreating figure. The quiet words drifted into the space around him dissolving into silence.

He got up himself knowing in just a few moments another friend would be shot down, their life hanging in the balance. A new worry weighted on his shoulder now. What if that said friend was _**him**_?

"Medic" rang out a distance and frazzled voice. Eugene flung his alarmingly light medics bag over his shoulder and followed in Edwards's foot steps in the snow. Towards the battle he rushed to hold another dying mans hand and to address his grotesque wound. The prospect wasn't pretty but he did his duty and went anyway, the thought of a kiss on his lips and feeling of a soft caress lingering on his skin.

_**And the sun will set for you,The sun will set for you.And the shadow of the day,Will embrace the world in grey,And the sun will set for you**_.

Shadow of the day by linkin park

**Hey hope you liked it… please review… I love to know what you thought**


End file.
